My little Rose
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: El Doctor necesita ver a su -pequeña- Rose por última vez antes de regenerarse.


**My little Rose**

Un frío viento matutino hacía balancear los árboles del centro de la ciudad de Londres atormentadamente. Las calles, hasta ahora desiertas, se empezaron a llenar de un cúmulo de gente apresurada con sus quehaceres, y los niños disfrutaban de su inocente diversión acompañados de sus padres por el parque.

-Cariño, te dije que Mickey hoy no vendría...Y conociendo a su abuela, dudo que quiera venir un frío sábado por la mañana.-afirmó una mujer rubia acompañada de su hija.

-Sé que vendrá. ¡Ayer me lo prometió!-respondía la niña ante tal afirmación.

La mujer, demasiado arreglada y maquillada para salir solamente con su hija por el parque, hizo una mueca de desaprobación y esperó sentada en un viejo banco junto a su hija. De pronto, un hombre de unos treinta años apareció en el paisaje, acompañado de su hija, que parecía más pequeña que Rose. Ella bufó, mientras veía como su madre se levantaba repentinamente e iba hacia el hombre, seguramente para entablar una conversación o alguna cosa más.

-Rose, quédate aquí quieta, yo enseguida vuelvo.-dijo de espaldas a ella mientras se acercaba al hombre.

Rose volvió a resoplar. Sabía perfectamente que no iba a volver enseguida, así que hizo caso omiso a su madre y se fue corriendo a un columpio cerca suyo.

Empezó a columpiarse poco a poco, debido a su ligereza. Tenía el pelo rubio, recogido en dos graciosas coletas a cada lado, con dos lazos. Iba muy abrigada y llevaba una bufanda más larga que ella. El viento volvió a apropiarse del parque y estornudó en el acto, con la nariz enrojecida.

De pronto, un suave sonido se mezcló entre el sonido del viento contra los árboles.

Se giró y vio que todo se encontraba sumido en calma. Hasta qué, cuando volvió a girarse hacia delante, un hombre se había aposentado en el columpio de al lado, con un rostro sombrío.

Ella se quedó mirándole extrañada.

-Hola.-atisbó a decir el hombre, saludándola con demasiada confianza.

-Hola...-contestó casi en un susurro.

-Dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes Rose?-preguntó sin pudor.

-Dentro de dos semanas haré 9.

-Eso está bien. Muy bien.

El hombre se recolocó la pajarilla roja que llevaba, se pasó la mano por el pelo y sonrió tiernamente a la pequeña.

-Oye...¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -preguntó algo intimidada.

-Soy...un viejo amigo. -comentó sonriendo tristemente.

El extraño paró de balancearse sobre si mismo, y pasó una mano por encima de su estómago, adoptando una expresión de dolor en su rostro. La niña lo miró con gesto preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?

Él tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-La pequeña Rose Tyler, preocupándose de un extraño desde que tiene uso de razón-le miró intentando no parecer dolorido.-No cambiarás nunca.

Ella le miró aún más extrañada.

-Si quieres puedo llamar a un hospital...Mi madre está ahí.-dijo señalando hacia donde se encontraba su madre, entablando una conversación con un chico que parecía exasperado.

El hombre se rió al verla.

-Ya veo que tu madre tampoco cambiará.-volvió a pasar su mano por el pelo, intentando parecer tranquilo bajo la mirada atenta de la niña.-Estoy bien, muy bien. Sólo que ya es hora de volver a irme, y nunca me han gustado las despedidas.-se levantó del columpio torpemente.-Solamente quería volverte a ver una vez más, al menos con este rostro, mi pequeña Rose.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó levantando la mirada hacia al hombre ya derecho, menospreciando el pensamiento sobre las palabras de su madre sobre hablar con desconocidos-Puedo ayudarte a...

Él se sentó de rodillas a ella, la miró con esa mirada triste y joven al mismo tiempo, y Rose sentía que nunca había sido un desconocido para ella.

-Con el paso de los años te darás cuenta de que ya has hecho demasiado por mi.-pronunció con un hilo de voz, mientras le sonreía con melancolía.

Inmediatamente le besó en la mejilla en un gesto de gratitud y añoranza y se giró sobre si mismo, dándole la espalda.

_"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Rose."_

Rose se quedó en el mismo sitio, sin moverse, mientras veía como el extraño hombre se iba yendo en dirección contraria.

De pronto vio por la lejanía a Mickey cogido de la mano de su abuela, sonriendo, mientras el mismo ruido sordo se volvía a entremezclar con el viento.

Cuando volvió a girarse, el misterioso hombre hubo desaparecido, junto con el ruido ensordecedor.

* * *

Realmente es una historia que tenía abandonada desde hacía meses, así que pensé que antes de quedarse abandonada entre mis archivos, mejor subirla a fanfiction.

**¿Reviews?**

:3


End file.
